Airplane
Airplane is the first game in the Airplane Series. It tells a story of a civilian flight home after a vacation. Characters * The Players * The Monster * The Captain * Crew (On Airplane) * Airport Crew Plot WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD! To see a transcript, go here Day Shortly after leaving the lobby, the captain makes an announcement, informing that the plane is functioning normally, and encouraging the players to look around the plane. Shortly after, he'll come back on the intercom and instruct the players to use the code on their Flight Ticket to find their seat, initiating the Turbulence Challenge. After that, flight attendants will give out sandwiches, or for first-class players, lobster. A random player will then shout: "Wait this sandwich has mayo? I'M ALLERGIC TO MAYO!" starting the Allergy Challenge. Afterward,s the captain informs the players that the plane is at a stable altitude, and suggests taking a nap. Night A few hours later, the players will wake up captain will announce that the aircraft is flying normally, then, the power will suddenly cut out. At this point a person will point to a creature on the right-wing. He will threaten the players, then initiate the Snake Challenge and open a temporary portal to the Secret Ending. Then a random player will say that there's an unlocked bathroom and everyone must rush to the bathroom in 25 seconds. After that, the players will have a discussion and go back to their seats. When back in the Cabin, the players notice that the creature is gone and the power is back on. The captain then announces that they are losing oxygen rapidly and start the Oxygen Challenge. Suddenly, the cabin will go black for a few seconds while the jet shakes violently. The players will soon notice that a random player has a bomb on their body, and attempt the Bomb Challenge to try to save the player's life. Sometime later, the players notice that the crew hasn't spoken to them for a while. They will go find the Flight Attendants at their seat in the back, only to find them unconscious on their seats. The players will then attempt to get to the cockpit, before realizing that the door is locked. They will now have to find a code at the back of the plane and open the door. The players open the door and see the creature. He has made the Captain unconscious, putting the jet into a dive, saying that they will "pay" for what they have done. The remaining players must complete the Autopilot Challenge or all be killed. Later, the players will go and get the emergency telephone and phone the airport crew about the situation. The Airport Crew will ask someone to sit on the Co-Pilot seat with the unconscious Captain. The player who sits onto the Co-Pilot seat will soon meet the creature again, who will say that they are funny and their destiny is already been written. He then demands the co-pilot crash the plane so they can rule the underworld for eternity, initiating the Endgame. Endings Main Article: Airplane Endings Gamepasses Main Article: Gamepasses Poll Do you like Airplane? Yes! No. Kind of I Don't Know How would you rate Airplane? Hard Medium Easy Category:Games